Moral Event Horizon
Moral Event Horizon refer to a action that a villain that is so evil that it eliminates all sympathy for the villain and makes a villain totally irrdeemable for doing since they don't feel bad for it and to some degree enjoy ths ruthless action. This refers to an action by a villain that is so evil that it eliminates any and all audience sympathy for the villain and makes it clear that they will not be redeemed. If the villain has a tragic backstory or a supposedly noble reason, it is canceled by this act. Now this action cannot be just told; it has to be seen or done. And when villains cross this, THEY NEED TO DIE! as what they did is unforgivable. Examples The Joker: While he is not the most evil villain in the Multi-Universe, Joker is easily the villain who has crossed this the most times. He always does cruel and heartless acts but all heroes and even many villains agree he crosses the line with all the things he does to Lizbeth. He has 3 contenders: a. Psychologically tormenting said girl with scarring events and his excitement to do it b. Sadistically tormenting same girl with a world better off without her then mokcing her for it, then making visions of every character putting the blame on her for the future screwing up, THEN throwing the child off a cliff into a river and THEN laughing at her breakdown and nearly causing the kid to commit sucide c. Taking a child, brainwashing the child, having him kidnap Bubbles and Nina to piss Bender off Galvatron: He's the incarnation of evil, but the candidates of this are when he betrayed the Disney villains in a crude fashion and when he posed as X's father and took the Angels. Albert Wesker: Killing Empeor X's parents was probably this to Wesker as it made things personal for X Discord: He crossed it when he called Carmelita Fox to arrest his allies so no one could stop him and then backstabbing Vilgax when the alien needed him by destroying his planets and killing him in cold blood Iron Queen: Trying to kill her own daughter Heloise and murdering her father just for imperfections to her kind of people. Also robotizing Sally if she really did do the need Hugo Strange: Helping the Iron Queen with her plan and trying to destroy Sari mentally after the Petes nearly killed her Count Veger: Killing Shining Armor and gloating to Twilight or what he did to Knuckles's friends. Vaati: Destroying the Dinosaur Train, Killing Mr.Conductor, Laura and some passengers in the Process Seymour Guado: Killing Blue's familly and trying to kill him when he was a child Proteus: Helping Seymour Guado to kill Blue's family Lil Gideon: Torturing and trying to kill Dipper because he thought He was lieing about his marshmallow Mabel Red Skull: Needlessly to say he was born beyond the Moral Event Horizon Niju: Hired Discord to kill Balto as revenge against Aleu and is succesfuly with this Malachite: Killed His Weaskest Former Allies Also His Recruitment, Who are the Weakest To, Drain One of The Miracle Elite's Power, And Make Merlin's Name(Knuckles Ancestor) Backward To Nilrem To His Dark Side, So Knuckle's heart Will be Darkness Released That Monster Who Keeps Killing His Enemy Clone Team: FALSENESS!!! Category:Villains Category:The Dreaded Category:Complete Monsters Category:Scary Characters